First Date
by Boarbatusk328
Summary: Nora and Coco are bored and decide to go on a date. One-shot


**First Date**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

Nora just stared at her food as she continually tapped her fork against her plate. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Nora, right?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at the girl sitting down across from her. It was Coco, from Team CFVY.

"Mhmm," Nora replied, replacing her look of boredom with her typical bright smile.

Coco returned it and looked around. "Where's your team?"

"Out. Now that Jaune and Pyrrha are a couple and Ren got a boyfriend, they're constantly out on dates. And I'm here, alone," she propped herself up on her elbow, the look of boredom returning to her face. "And yours?"

"They're always off doing their own thing. I'm used to it." There was a moment of silence before she continued. "So, you're single?" Nora gave her a curious look, a cheeky grin appearing on her face. "I mean, you're the only single person on you're team?"

"Mhm, I just never found someone I wanted to be together-together with, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I've had the same problem."

There was another moment of silence, which Nora ended by jamming her fork into the table, startling Coco. "I got it! There's that new Spruce Willis movie playing that I really wanted to see, but never could because Ren never had any time, or anyone else for that matter, and I didn't wanna go alone because that just seems sad! Interested?"

Coco had leaned back a bit because Nora had leaned over the table towards her as she said that.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Why not?" Nora replied, her bright smile never leaving her face. "We're both bored, we're both attractive and we could do with some fun for today!"

Coco continued to stare at her. _That does make sense._ "Alright," she agreed, "what harm could it do?"

"Great!" Nora exclaimed, grabbing Coco's wrist. "Let's go!" And she zoomed off, Coco getting dragged behind her with a startled yelp.

_This may have been a mistake._

(**)

"You know, not a lot of people would assume that I like action movies," Coco said as she and Nora left the theatre.

Nora scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I didn't really think about that. I just really wanted to see the movie and I thought: 'She's a huntress, she might like it.'"

"Which is exactly what other people don't consider. They look at me and think I'm only into clothes. Yes, I like clothes. I'm fashionable. But that's my entire identity. I'm a huntress. I like fighting." She spat out. "Numbskulls."

"But you do like clothes," Nora spoke up, another idea entering her mind.

"Yeah. So?"

"So, I know this place not to far from here. We could go shopping. Interested?"

(**)  
>"Oh, you look so adorable!" Coco exclaimed as she looked at Nora, who had exited the changing room wearing a pink sundress.<p>

"Think so?" Nora asked, before looking into the mirror. "Yeah, I am adorable."

"And humble, too," Coco joked. But then a small frown appeared on her face. "It's just too bad it's winter. I would've liked to see you walk around in that."

"Would you, now?" Nora asked, turning back to Coco and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, absolutely," Coco replied, replacing the frown with a sly smirk.

"Well, then guess I'd better buy it for when Spring comes around."

"Please do."

"Have you picked something out?"

"Ah, right. Almost forgot." Coco then vanished into the changing room.

Nora continued to look at herself in the mirror until she heard the changing room door click open and turned to look at Coco.

Coco was now wearing a brown jacket with a matching pair of pants. She had taken off her sunglasses and, as she looked up, their eyes actually met for the first time.

They took a moment to just stare into each others eyes before Nora broke the silence. "You look amazing."

Without saying anything, Coco walked over to the mirror, while Nora moved away from it, and looked at herself. "You're right," she agreed, "I do look amazing."

This made Nora laugh. "And humble, too."

(**)

"Ah, that was nice," Coco exclaimed as she and Nora walked down the street. "Only one could make it even better."

"Oh? What's that?" Nora inquired.

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it! I was just thinking out loud. Really, it's nothing."

"Coco, c'mon, we're on a date. If there's something that would make you happy, then tell me."

Coco hesitated, then took a deep breath and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

Nora then noticed a light blush appear on Coco's face before she spoke again.

"Chocolate."

Nora blinked a few times. "That's it?"

"What do you mean, "that's it"?"

"I just thought it would be something more unusual. You seemed pretty embarrassed about it."

"It's just...chocolate has always given me...problems. With my weight. So, I try not to eat too much of it."

"You're afraid you'll go fat and won't be able to work as a huntress any more."

"No!" Coco exclaimed. "I don't have such massive weight problems. It's just...I grew up in a very...appearance oriented family. Like, there was this one time I gained 5kg and my sisters teased me for over a week. After that, I just..." She stopped when she felt two arms wrap around her neck and was pulled into a hug.

"Tell me something," Nora said. "Do you like chocolate?"

"Yes," Coco said without hesitation. "I love chocolate."

Nora pulled back and cupped Coco's face in her hands. "So stop worrying about something so trivial! If you like chocolate, then you should eat it. Even if you do gain a kilogram or two. Got it?"

Coco nodded.

"Great!" Nora said, her face once again beaming with joy. "That settles it then. Off to the candy store!"

With that, she grabbed Coco's and once again dragged her along.

(**)

"That was delicious," Coco said as she and Nora exited the airship they had taken back to Beacon. The sun was setting now as they walked across the courtyard. "I had forgotten just how good chocolate tasted."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Thank you, Nora. Seriously, thank you. I had a wonderful time."

"As did I."

The two just looked at each other in silence before Coco noticed something.

"Well, guess it's time to get back to my team," she said as she pointed to her teammates walking in the distance. As Nora turned to look at them, Coco planted a kiss on her cheek. Nora quickly shot around, her hand covering the kissed spot and her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Good night, Nora."

"Good night." Nora stood there, frozen into place, as Coco walked off.

After a while, Nora heard a familiar voice. "Nora!" Ren called as he ran over to her. "There you are. I was looking all over for you. C'mon, we have to get back to our dorm."

"Ren."

"Yes, Nora?"

Suddenly, Nora's face was covered in a big, bright smile and her eyes glistened with joy. "It. Is. Happening!" She exclaimed as she bounced off towards the dorms, leaving a very confused looking Ren behind.

"Wait, what's happening?"

**A/N: And there you go. My first actual ChocolateThunder story. Hope you guys enjoyed it and take care.**


End file.
